Your a Vampire? And I'm Your Mate?
by Rianne1211
Summary: Alaric Saltzman is a vampire, He's also the new history teacher at Mystic Falls. He expect's this year to be easy that is till he meets his mate Nova Evans, she a student. Uh-oh This can't be good!. Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Nova's POV.

"Hurry! Your gonna be late and you know that Lucy doesn't like to wait!" I run down, grab an banana and kiss my mom on the cheek.

"Thanks mom! Love you mucho" She smiles at me as I run to Lucy's car.

"Your gonna have to pay me extra for waiting and being late" I smile and kiss her on the cheek.

"I think I just paid my debt" She rolls her eyes as we pull into the Mystic Falls Parking lot.

*In School*

"We have a new history teacher" Lucy smiles. Yes Mr. Tanner was he least favorite but she didn't have to be all happy that he died in some freak accident.

"Mr. Tanner was my favorite though"

"But you'll like this teacher even more" I cock my head and raise an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"He's young, extremely hot, did I mention young?" I roll my eyes.

"Yes you did, But I'm 17 and that's illegal."

"Aww! You take the fun out of everything"

"Sorry Lucy Lu!" I smile as we walk into history. Lucy and I walk to the back. Someone claps so the whole class looks up including me.

"Class, I'm your new history teacher" Said the most beautiful man I've ever seen. He has sandy blonde hair, beautiful chocolate eyes, lips that where so... kissable. Not to mention those muscles could practically see his six pack through his shirt.

"I'm Mr. Saltzman, I hope to have a good year with all of you" His eyes roamed the room till they land on me. I don't know how long they stayed on me but eventually I looked down causing him to sigh.

"As you know I;m new so I want to get to know you guys" He looked at me once again and pointed.

"I'm Nova Evans, 17 years young and I love peanut butter" Lucy started cracking up next to me,

"Don't ever forget the peanut butter" Lucy whipsers.

"Never" I giggle. He goes through the class which I tune out because who wants to hear about the class?

"Now that I know a little about you... you guys wanna learn a little bit about me?" Hands shoot up left and right.

"Yes you" He point to the school's slut Tianna Woods.

"How old are you?" She ask while twirling a blonde lock of hair.

"I'm 23" He answered (A/N I know not his actual age on the show)

23! I look at Lucy. How the hell did he mange that? He must know someone high in up there. Next was CeeCee Williams. She was the queen bee here at Mystic Falls.

"Are you single?"

"Yup!" He smirks. I roll my eyes. How funny was it that the hot, young, new teacher was single.

"How clique is that" I whisper to Lucy.

"You know you wanna jump his bones!" I roll my eyes.

"What was that Ms. Evans" I hear Mr. Saltzman question. He was looking at me intensively. Oh my God. How did he hear that? He's way up there and I'm in the very last row.

"Nothing"

"Is there something you wanna share with the class?" The whole class was now looking at me.

"I would like to talk to you after class." He said, smirking a little.

Honestly, I wanted to rip that smirk off his face. I don't care how hot he is. He's a stupid, smirking jerk.

"Fine."I mumbled.

**Review & Alert! If you want me to keep this... Hit that little button and Review.**

**If I continue next chapter will be in Mr. Saltzman POV.**


	2. Chapter 2: Scents and Markings

Thank you Zoey24 for your review. It really helped! (:

Also thanks for the alerts!

Mr. Saltzman POV. (Starts from the beginning)

I walked into the class room and immediately my nose was filled with all sorts of scents. Sweat, perfume, more sweat. But one stood out in particular and I couldn't get enough of it. It smelled like Honey and cinnamon with just a dash of lilac.

I clap my hands together, "Class I'm your new history teacher" I smile, my eyes scanning the crowd of students looking for that sweet smell. My eyes landed on her. And gosh was she beautiful. She had long brown hair, Dark green eyes and lips that where just so pink and plump! I wanted to kiss her right then and there. I continued to stare. There she was. My mate.

When my mother told me my mate was going to be young, I didn't expect her to be a teenager, let alone a student in my class. The more I looked at her, the stronger her scent seemed to be getting. I stopped staring because one she looked down and two because we had an audience.

"As you know I'm new so I want to get to know you guys" I say pointing to the girl with the radiating beauty and the delicious scent.

"I'm Nova Evans, 17 years young and I love peanut butter" I smiled at her kindly, Her voice was so.. Sweet sounding. It only made me want her more. Her friend Lucy I think said something and she started giggling.

God even her giggle sounded young and innocent. I went through the rest of the class.

"Now that I know a little about you... you guys wanna learn a little bit about me?" I question. Hands shoot up mostly from girls with way to much make up on I couldn't help but smirk at that. My smirk only fell when I saw that Nova didn't have a question for me.

"Yes you" I say pointing at a girl with long blonde hair and deep brown eyes.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 23" Yes I was 23 in human years but in vampire years I was almost 200. I pointed to another girl. She had way to much make up on.

"Are you single?"

"Yes I am" it was sort of a lie. I was single but now that I've found my mate I only belong to her. Nova mumbles something like "How clique of that" and I hear her because of my vampire senses.

"Is there something you wanna share with the class" She stares at me like a deer in headlights. But doesn't answer.

"I would like to see you after school" I say smirking a little. She stared at me with a look of hatred. And that made me a little sad because I couldn't stand for her to be mad at me, not even for a second.

"Fine"

_**ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ**_

"Good bye class, See you tomorrow, this was a great first day" I smiled as the class started exciting. When everyone was gone I shut the door. Nova's scent filled up the room, getting stronger by the second. Taste her. Have her delicious blood flow over my tongue. I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes, trying to control myself.

"You wanted to talk?" Nova says while getting up from her seat.

"Just stay sitting down" I say and hope I'm not being rude. It just that if she got any closer her scent would only get stronger. She rolled her eyes but stayed seated.

"I heard what you said in class"

"So talking to my friend quietly might I add is a crime now?" She stated, she crossed her hands over her chest awaiting an answer. The way she said it was extremely attractive and it was making me want her even more.

"I'm not saying that. It's just you interrupted my class" It really didn't irrupt the class because the only ones who heard her where me and Lucy but still.

"I did not! You and Lucy are the only ones who heard, which is weird because you where all the way in front of the class"

"Born with good hearing" I mentally smacked myself. 'That was a good one Alaric' I say to myself.

"Ms. Evans… Just make sure it doesn't happen again" She rolls her eyes at me and gets up from her seat, she starts walking towards me and her scent gets even stronger! It's Madding, Intoxicating. And I crave it. This makes me sure that she's my mate. I can feel my fangs threating to push through but self-control did me great good.

Scents are how you find your mates. It's the scent that makes you insane. The scent that you crave the moment you smell it. And you crave it day in and day out. That and she had a scar in the shape of a AS just below her ear. My first name is Alaric. So obviously, your mate gets a scar of the first letter of your name. To humans it looks like a scar, but to vampire's it looks like a marking. It's this marking that proves she is mine and I am hers.

See? You start to crave your mate like nobody's business.

"Uh—Mr. Saltzman? You okay?" I was gripping my desk I probably looked crazy.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow Ms. Evans?"

"O-okay?" and with that she was out the door. An half an hour after she left and I had calmed down just a little. How was I going to control myself in class with her every day?

Review! And Alert! (:


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Vampire Diaries! Only the plot and Character.

Nova's POV.

I couldn't help but feel nervous when I was talking to Mr. Saltzman. And I didn't know why. Something about being in a room alone with him made me nervous. But it wasn't the kind of nervous you feel when you know you're in trouble I mean I had the butterflies in my tummy and the shaking hands. But I was nervous because Lucy was right, I was nervous because I wanted to jump his bones.

That couldn't be good. A student who wanted to really jump her teacher's bones. Especially because I just met this teacher. He also seemed stressed and tense, but it couldn't be because of me right? He told me to stay in my seat which was odd, and when I got up to walk to the class room door he seemed to get even tenser. Was he like allergic to me? I go to Lucy's locker.

"No-No, are you okay?" Lucy questions, I look at her and smile.

"Yeah, sure. Just thinking" She fake gasps,

"You, thinking? Wow that's a first"

"Ha-ha funny, I'll think about paying your lunch while I'm at it" I smile and she holds her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, I'm sorry" I laugh.

"It's okay"

"So… how was it being alone in a room with that Greek God?" I rolled my eyes,

"He's not a "Greek God" and it wasn't a big deal." She shakes her head,

"It was a big deal! Ooh, did he smell good? How close did you get to him?"

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to punch you"

"Fine woman! I'll see you at lunch" Then she started walking towards her gym class.

"Bye Loveable Slut!" When I said that a couple of girls did give me a weird look, but I didn't care.

"Bye Super Whore!" Lucy yelled from down the hall. Man I loved that girl. I walked to my locker got the shit I would need for my next class and closed it. Just as I closed it the late bell rang. I was going to be late and it was Mr. Saltzman's fault.

I rounded the corner and ran straight into something hard. I started falling to the ground when two strong arms grabbed me and stopped me from falling. I looked up and met Mr. Saltzman's chocolate brown ones.

"I-I'm sorry" I started stuttering, why was I stuttering it was just Mr. Saltzman.

"It's alright Ms. Evans. Are you okay?" He question, staring right into my eye. I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for um… catching me." I couldn't stand to be under his penetrating gaze so I averted my eyes to my new shoes. Man they looked huge on me.

"No problem" I looked back up for a quick second and sure enough he was still looking at me. He still had his strong arms around me, and oddly enough I felt all tingly. He was looking at me for God knows how long. He seems to do that a lot. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. I literally couldn't look away; I wanted to swim in those chocolate eyes forever. And I think he felt the same way. I felt like he was looking into my soul.

I cleared my throat and he seemed to come to his senses, he let go of me and all the warmth that was there had left, but the tingly feeling was still there. I looked into his eyes to see a lot of emotions flashing threw them. And I honestly didn't know what he was thinking or feeling, but I wanted to know. All I could tell from his eyes was that he was stressed about something. He looked at me one more time and then walked away, quite fast I might add. And I don't know why, but having it seem like he didn't want to be near me sent a pang of pain through my heart.

*The Next Day*

The next day I walk in with Lucy and we go to our first class. History. And all I could think about was Mr. Saltzman. Like I couldn't stand to be away from him. I couldn't wait to go to his class. But I quickly shook those thoughts away as I enter his class. I sat in my regular seat next to Lucy and started doodling whatever came to mind.

"Okay class" I heard Mr. Saltzman say to the class in his beautiful, sexy, husky voice. Whoa… Whoa, it's not sexy. He's a teacher Nova! He's your teacher… No more thoughts like that.

"Class, we're going to learn…" That's all I heard as I continued doodling. I was drawing a bird and I was getting into until Lucy tapped me.

"Nova do you know the answer?" I snapped up and looked at Mr. Saltzman who had a slight smirk on his face.

"Uhh, what?" I asked confused.

"I asked if you knew the answer to the question, when clearly you don't" He answered his smirk growing every second.

"Sorry" I said not really caring and you could hear it in my voice.

"Ms. Evans, I'll see you after class" Are you kidding? Does this man love to embarrass me in front of the class every opportunity he gets? I rolled my eyes,

"Whatever Mr. Saltzman" Class seemed to go on forever, even with Lucy trying to make it fun and when the bell rang I was ready to bolt out of the class room and leave but a certain teacher stopped me.

"Ms. Evans we have to talk…. Remember?" I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Oh, totally left my mind" I say while closing the door behind me and sitting in a random desk.

"Open the door!" He practically yelled, while getting all tense again.

"You're a big boy, I think you can live with the door shut for five minutes" I bit back. He sighs.

"I'm your teacher you should talk to me with some kind of respect" I smiled and tried to say this as nice as I could.

"Your right. This student just doesn't care" I retorted.

"You're a piece of work" I smirked.

"So I've been told. But out of curiosity why am I here?"

"Well you weren't paying attention obviously, and if you want to pass this class you'll need the information I'm teaching you"

"It's not the big of a deal. Plus you talked to me yesterday"

"That's because you weren't paying attention yesterday either" He smirked.

"All I'm saying is… don't let it happen again."

"What are you going to do? Punish me Mr. Saltzman?" I said in an innocent voice.

"Punishing seems cruel… How about teach you a lesson?" I scoffed in my seat. He smiled and I think I might have died. I just realized he had an amazingly sexy smile. One of the sexiest I've ever seen. And all of a sudden I had this urge to literally jump his bones.

I looked at him taking in his facial features. Those chocolate brown eyes you could swim in for hours. His perfect nose, strong jaw line. Everything about him seemed to get me every time. Making my heart skip a beat. And those lips. Those pink lips were so kissable. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him right now. He's had lots of experience I bet.

I grabbed my backpack and bit my lip as I fought the urge to kiss him.

"W-well if t-that's all I-I better g-get going" I say stuttering once again. He nodded.

"Can you at least write a note?" He nodded again and I walked up to his desk as he started writing. He was gripping the pencil so hard his knuckles they were white as snow.

He looked up and something flashed in his eyes. I couldn't read it. But it made the urge to jump his bones even stronger than before. I grabbed the note from his hands and our fingers briefly touched and it sent electricity running through my veins. I walked to the door with him close behind and noticed something behind his ear. It looked like a scar, it was shaped in a NE and it seemed to be…. Glowing. Oh no. My eyes must be playing tricks on me or something because what I was seeing was not real. Just then I felt a burning sensation right below my ear. It made my heart beat uncontrollably fast for normal. Mr. Saltzman looked right at the below my ear and his lips twitched. Like he was suppressing a smile.

I let out a shaky breath, and looked into Mr. Saltzman's eyes. His eyes dropped to my lips and breathing got faster. I could feel his breath on my face. And it made me want to kiss him. I've never wanted to his someone like I wanted to kiss him. I _**needed **_to kiss him.

Then all of a sudden he stepped back and cleared his throat. And oxygen soon made its self-known to me.

"I think you better go. Don't want you to be late" I nodded not being able to say anything. I walked out and closed the door behind me and fell against the wall. My heart still beating uncontrollably in my chest. My controlled my breathing but the burning sensation in below my ear wasn't letting up.

I couldn't help but let my mind wonder… What the hell was that?

Like it, Love it? Hate it? Review it! (:


	4. Chapter 4: Why?

Nova's POV.

After the whole incident with Mr. Saltzman, I decided I need a break from school. Yes that meant I was ditching the rest of the day, and since it was Friday I didn't have to worry about anything. I went for a little stroll around Mystic Falls I didn't know anything about the town, even though I've lived here since I was born. There was a lot to learn about Mystic Falls. But I knew I had to meet Lucy at school so she could drive me home. From the cemetery, it was just a few blocks to the school. Once there I see Lucy outside, waiting for me.

"Did you ditch?" She teases.

"Yes, I did." I smile.

"Did you come all the way back here for me?" She questions innocently.

"That is also yes." She frowns.

"Well if you would have checked your phone, you would have seen that I have to stay after school till 9 o'clock setting up for some charity event." I looked at her, she wasn't serious.

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes. Do you mind walking home?" She questions.

"No, because I just loveeee walking" I say sarcastically. She smiles as wide as a Jack-o-lantern.

"Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you!" She says jumping up and down and kissing me on the cheek. I roll my eyes and watch as she runs into the gym. This was just my lucky day wasn't it? Mr. Saltzman acting weird and now I had to walk. Just peeacchyyy! My house was a nice hour and a half away from this school and I had to fucking walk. Ugh! On top of it, as if I couldn't be any luckier, it started raining. Actually that would be an understatement. It was fucking pouring. I was soaking within five minutes of the walk.

"Why sky?! Why must you rain now?" I yell up at the sky. Damn rain. I hate the rain.

"Nova?" A deep voice questioned. _No._ I told myself, it couldn't be Mr. Saltzman. But as I looked to my side, I saw him and his very nice car.

"Umm, Hey Mr. Saltzman. Whatcha up to?" I question, obviously this was very awkward.

"I could ask you the same." He says confused.

"Just taking a nice little…. Walk"

"In the rain?" I smile cheesy.

"Why not?"

"Get in." He commanded. I looked at him. Shocked. He said get in right?

"Come again?" I ask, still walking while his car kept pace with me.

"Get. In"  
"Why?"

"Because you're soaking wet and if you stay out any longer you're going to get a cold." I smiled. At least he cared. But it also made me think. Three days without Mr. Saltzman picking on me? I wouldn't mind that.

"You're my teacher. Couldn't this get you into some kind of trouble?" He nodded his head.

"Yes, but as your teacher it's my job to make sure your safe and secure as well."

"Won't I get your seats wet?" They looked like they were leather; did leather become damaged when you got water on it?

"Don't worry about them. Get in" I walked to the passenger side of the car and got in.

"Thanks Mr. Saltzman." I said as I buckled up.

"You're welcome, call me Alaric outside of school. Mr. Saltzman makes me sound old." I smiled.

"Okay Mr.—I mean Alaric" It felt super weird calling him by his first name, but at the same I liked it. We were on first name basis now. I mentally smack myself. Only _I _would get excited about this.

"Nova? Where do you live?" I was s busy thinking about it I didn't even hear him talking to me.

"Oh sorry, 6334 E. Elmwood." He nodded. As he started driving to my house I noticed that he was getting tense yet again. Was it me? No it couldn't be me. I had Goosebumps on my skin. It wasn't from being cold because Mr. Saltzman had the heat on blast. No it was being this close to Mr. Saltzman that was doing it. I didn't even realize we were at my house until Mr.—Alaric told me.

"Thanks again Mr.—Alaric" He smiled, but it looked forced.

"Anytime Nova." His voice even showed how tense he was. I walked up the steps and went to get my key from my backpack. I looked and looked. Shit. I didn't bring my Key? Oh, that's right. See people, my luck couldn't get any better. I turned my back to see Mr. Saltzman still in my driveway. Him and only him. Great. I start banging on the door.

"Mommy! Mommy!" As I was banging something vibrated in my pocket. _1 new message. _It was from my mom.

_Sweetie, they need me to do an extra shift at the hospital. Won't be home till tomorrow morning. I love you. _

. No. Mr. Saltzman motions for me to come back to his car. So I ran to him.

"Everything okay?" I shake my head.

"My key is in my house and my dearest mom won't be home till the morning. Guess I'll be spending the night outside." I say smiling fakely.

"Get in." I looked at him.

"Why?"

"Don't question me. Just get in." I shrug and get in the car.

"Where are we going anyway?" He smiled.

"Looks like you'll be staying at my house." My eyes widen.

Review. Pleasee (:


	5. His Smell

**Nova. **

After driving for a good thirty minutes, we arrive in front of a condo. And not those cheap ones with no water. This one looked expensive. I looked at Mr.- I mean Alaric. He was looking at me with a look of... something I couldn't quite describe. I wondered where we were, I mean I had an idea but I had to be sure.

"Where are we?" I quizzed. He smirked a little.

"My house." I nodded. This was exciting. Here I was this young girl, being invited by her really sexy teacher to his house. Of course I was excited. Plus I saw the way he looked at me when he thought I wasn't looking. And yes it was a very sexy look. "Nova? Are you coming?" He said incredibly sexily, snapping me out of thought.

"Yeah." Is what I replied with and walked out of the car. "Thanks." I smile, he smiles back.

"You're welcome." We quickly ran to the door of his condo and he got out his key. I couldn't help but notice his muscles as he turned the key in the knob. I stood there looking at them and thinking about inappropriate things until Mr. Saltzman asked me if I was coming. I nodded again and he smiled as he led me in.

"You can take your shoes off." He voiced, as I looked around his condo. It was exceptionally clean, cleaner than I thought a teacher's condo should be. "I imagine your cold right?" I nodded, "Alright, you can take a hot shower if you'd like. The bathroom is down the hall and to the left." I'm halfway to the bathroom when I realize I have nothing to change into.

"Mr. Saltzman? I don't have anything to change into." I say looking at the marble tiles on the floor. He rubs the back of his neck, also avoiding eye contact with me.

"Well, I was going to dry you clothes… so I guess you could wear some of my old clothes." This made me incredibly happy. I was wearing my gorgeous, history teacher's clothes. Again, only a girl like me would get happy about this. I walk to the bathroom and strip out of my wet clothes, putting my black poke -a -dot bra and the matching panties on top. But then I remembered Mr. Saltzman would be drying them this embarrassed me so I put them neatly in between my wet jeans and my wet shirt. He would see them obviously but it gave me a little confront knowing they would be hidden for just a little bit. I wrapped myself in a towel and placed the little pile in front of the bathroom door. Just as I was about to shut the door Mr. Saltzman came into view.

"Here's some clothes you can wear… I'll take yours so I can dry them." I nodded and closed the door wondering how weird that must have been for him. I shake off the thought and look at the clothes he had supplied for me. A black V-neck tee and boxers the same color. Wow, I always pictured him as a briefs sort of guy. I smiled to myself as I got in the shower. As I was letting the hot water run over me, I thought about Mr. Saltzman seeing my bra and the matching panties. A huge rush of heat went into my cheeks. I instantly wondered what he was thinking. I stepped out of the shower and picked up the clothes he's left for me, then I made my way to the living room where Mr. Saltzman was sitting, head in his hands. I guess he heard me come in because he looked in my direction.

"Do you need anything?" He quizzed as he ran a hand threw his sandy, blonde hair. I shook my head and looked at the marble tiles again. "Well then, my room is on the right." I shook my head again,

"No. Mr. Saltzman, I can sleep on the couch. You have your bed." He smiled a little.

"I insist. The couch is perfectly fine. Plus you're the guest." I frowned for a quick second and then finally gave up.

"Fine. Thanks again Mr. Saltzman." He nodded and I walked to his room and looked at his bed. His bed looked like heaven. It was king sized. It had silky, black sheet and an Oak frame. Plus his room smelled like him. Sweet and masculine, it wasn't until I was in bed that I noticed he was behind me.

"Night Mr. Saltzman." He smiled sweetly.

"Sleep well Nova." With that he closed the door and I lay down wrapping myself in the sweet, silky sheets of his. His smell engulfing me from every corner.

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile!

Review (:

No ghost readers!

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.


	6. You're Such A Perv!

**Alaric.**

As soon as I left the room my doorbell rang. I quickly walk to it, hoping to not wake Nova. When I open it I see my friend, Damon Salvatore. I open the door wider allowing him access.

"Why thank you Alaric." He walks around for a second before stopping. "Does Alaric have a guest? Did you bring me dinner? That would make me so happy." Damon smiles as he walks to in the general direction of my bedroom. I get there just before he can step in. "What? No sharing? We're buddies. We always share." This is true. Damon was one of my best friends.

"Not this time Damon."

"But Alaric," His bright blue eyes looked into mine. It was right at that moment he may (or may not) have made a connection. "You didn't go do something as stupid as find your mate did you?" I shrugged my shoulders. "No! No!"

"I thought you'd be happy."

"Why would I be happy?"

"I'm your best friend. You don't want me to live forever. Don't you?" See the funny thing with mates, is that they benefit you in a good way. Not only do they make you stronger and faster, they also keep immortal. Meaning no one like, Klaus Mikaelson can kill me. Even if they wanted to. So yes. Finding your mate is a big deal.

"You're not going to be able to have fun anymore."

"She doesn't even know, so I can still be your drinking buddy." I smiled. Fun times I had with this Salvatore brother.

"Not for long. And that makes me, a very sad Vampire."

I grinned as he walked to my kitchen and grabbed two glasses and filled them with his favorite poison: Bourbon. "Why did you come here?" I quizzed as we made our way to the couch. Damon never came without a purpose.

"Klaus." That one word caused me to shiver. Never in my life and I do mean my _whole _life has any name caused me to shiver.

"Well? What's his deal?"

"He's pissed." I rolled my eyes.

"Shocker that Klaus Mikaelson is pissed. What is it this time? Caroline and Tyler?" I quizzed as I sipped my drink. Damon laughed before he continued talking.

"No. Something about the doppelgänger." I didn't know much about this doppelgänger, only that she was wanted by Klaus and he would do anything necessary to get her.

"What does that have to do with me? Or you?" I questioned. Damon rolled his eyes this time.

"It has everything to do with us." Hmm, how did it have anything to do with us? When I didn't answer Damon went on. "We were supposed to find her. We didn't and now he's pissed."

"I thought we called off the search party weeks ago." I noted. When we couldn't find her, we told Klaus that it was useless to keep looking and that we were going to stop.

"You don't just stop. Klaus wants us to continue. Soo... We continue." Damon stated. But then his face lit up. Oh no, I hate that face. That face means he has a plan.

"Can I meet your mate? She smells… helpful." My eyebrows rose.

"No. I don't plan on introducing her to you… or this world at all." I informed.

"What if she can help?" He quizzed.

"Just by Smelling her, and you know she's useful?" I quizzed. Damon was a lot of things but he wasn't stupid.

"Aww, come on! Just let me meet her." He practically begged.

"She's sleeping so that's going to be a big fat No!" I countered. He stared at me for a few moments before finally sighing.

"Can I meet her tomorrow?" I shook my head. She was in high school. She didn't need to be meeting any of my friends.

"No. There's something about her age."

"Is she in high school?" Damon couldn't resist a laugh. I nodded. "Alaric! You're such a perv." He laughed as he walked out my front door. Ugh! Damon Salvatore was right! I was such a perv.

**Nova.**

My eyes jolt open. Hoping that everything that had happened last night _wasn't _a dream. And sure enough it wasn't. I was still in Mr. Saltzman's bed, his silky sheets around me. I get out of bed a walk out the bedroom door. Then I had a thought, what if I had bed head? Oh, who cares. He's a teacher. It wasn't like he was interested in me. Mr. Saltzman is sitting on his couch reading a magazine.

"Good Morning Nova. Did you sleep well?" I nodded. His bed was like heaven but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Well, I'm glad."

"What time is it?" I questioned. He looked at his watch.

"Noon." My mouth hit the floor. I'd slept that long? What the fuck.

"Okay. Well I'm going to go." I say about to walk out his door when he stopped me.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I shook my head, then I looked down. I was in his clothes. I could not just walk into my house without my clothes on.

"Right. My clothes." Which were conveniently right next to the door. Awkwardly I went to get them and then scurried to the bathroom. In less than a minute I'm back out.

"Nova, do you need a ride?" I nodded.

"Thanks Alaric." He smiled. It was the first time I called him by his first name. We drive to my house which takes like thirty minutes to get to. Once in front of my house I smile. "Thanks again." I state before walking out the car door.

"You're very welcome Nova." He grins before zooming off in the opposite direction. I sprint into my house and up the stairs before collapsing on the bed remembering the scent of Alaric's room.


End file.
